But No I Won't Be Controlled
by someonetoloveme
Summary: This is kind of an AU. I just thought up a scene that would work for the episode "Big Brother". This story doesn't really go with the whole "Blaine forgives Cooper in the end" dynamic. It's more about the anger and hurt Blaine must've felt that wasn't shown in the episode, and of course a song to go with it.


A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, nor do I own You Me At Six or "Stay With Me".

This story is kind of an AU in a way, just because it takes place during Big Brother, but it's just a scene that I thought of that would kind of fit.

* * *

"Hey Blainers!" Cooper Anderson shouted after Blaine got out from his last class of the day. Blaine sighed with annoyance and turned around to put on a fake smile for Cooper.

"Hey Cooper. You're still here?" Blaine asked. Cooper feigned confusion at his words.

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be here?" Cooper asked. Blaine just shook his head and continued to walk towards the choir room, Cooper walking beside him, obviously not leaving him alone and apparently coming to Glee Club practice.

"So. Dinner last night was kind of awkward." Cooper said, his hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Blaine laughed maliciously.

"What? Is dinner always that awkward? I mean Mom barely looked at you, and Dad apparently decided you didn't exist. What was up with that? I mean yeah it was cool having all their attention on me," Cooper said as Blaine gaped at his words, fuming with anger, "but I mean you weren't saying anything to anyone. You just ate and left. Dinner always used to be so much fun." Cooper finished.

"Oh yeah, fun. That's kind of what happens to dinner when your parents are disgusted by your sexual preference." Blaine said caustically, not realizing what he'd just said. Cooper stopped dead in his tracks and Blaine turned around to see what happened.

"You mean they were acting like that because you're _gay_?!" Cooper asked infuriatingly. Blaine scoffed.

"You're just figuring this out?" Blaine asked as he continued to walk. Cooper ran up next to him.

"That's ridiculous! How dare they be treating you this way! This is not okay! How long has this been going on? I'll have to do something, being your older brother and all." Cooper said confidently. Blaine just stared at his brother with dead eyes.

"Save your breath, I'm used to it; I mean I've had to deal with it since the day I came out of the closet." Blaine said carelessly.

"What? Why didn't you say anything to me?" Cooper asked, shocked. Blaine just stared at him and laughed.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to get in touch with you, Coop? You go off to LA without saying goodbye to me, no number, and no nothing. What did you expect?" Blaine asked tiredly, the anger continuing to boil up in his veins.

"I mean you should've asked mom or something! You should've done something to keep in touch?" Cooper said.

"Yes, because you did so much." Blaine retorted sarcastically, successfully putting Cooper in his place.

"I mean have you tried to make the situation with our parents better in any way, shape, or form?" Cooper asked.

"Do you really think that I haven't tried everything to get our parents to love me again?!" Blaine asked incredulously. Cooper faltered, and then shook his head slowly. That set Blaine off.

They reached the doorway of the choir room and walked in. This was the second time Cooper had been in here, and yet everyone was still awed by his present. Cooper being Cooper, drank it all in, but Blaine was having none of that today. He went straight to the front of the room as Cooper went to take a seat.

"Mr. Schue, do you mind if I sing something for my dear brother?" Blaine asked, and Mr. Schue gave him a slight nod, surprised at the tone Blaine was using. Blaine turned back to the Glee club which was sitting there confused.

"So there are two sides to every story, obviously, and here's mine. You can ask my brother Cooper for his later. See when you come out of the closet to your parents, it can either go two ways: They accept you, or they don't, simple as that. My parents are just kind of indifferent, and not in the good way. So when this happened, I needed some kind of stable support system. I didn't have it at school, and thanks to my parents I didn't have it at home. So I went looking for it in my brother. Turns out he decided to leave the day after I came out and left me with no note, no phone number, and no goodbye. So there I was, freshly out of the closet with parents who didn't care for me anymore, no friends, and no brother. Hopefully my song selection for today will make sense to you all after that little insight into my life."

The band started playing, and Blaine began singing as the crowd watched on. Cooper looked embarrassed, his mistakes from the past few years being thrown back at him in front of a room full of his brother's high school friends and their teacher who looked at Cooper disapprovingly.

_You've got a lot to say_

_For the one that walked away_

_I give, you take_

_It's the way it's always been_

Blaine remembered how Cooper had always been selfish. Letting Blaine take the blame for things he'd done, telling Blaine he wasn't good at this and that. Only talking to Blaine when he needed something, yet not even being able to be there for one of the worst times in Blaine's life. Always putting Blaine down and Blaine was done with it.

_Oh how do I know_

_If I should stay or just go_

_The bottom line_

_Is this way that I'll never know_

Ever since his brother showed up, Blaine doesn't know whether he should let Cooper back into his life or force him back out. He really didn't want to put much effort into his brother's visit because he knew that it was probably for all the wrong reasons.

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me_

With these lines, all Blaine could remember was hopelessly looking up numbers for a Cooper Anderson residing in LA but having no luck. And yet, even after all Cooper had put him through, Blaine still made excuses for his not calling. It took months of no contact for Blaine to realize that Cooper didn't want to talk to him, and what hurt the most was because that's all Blaine needed, a conversation with his big brother telling him everything was gonna be okay.

_You've got a lot to say_

_For the one that pushed me away_

_I give, you take_

_Something's they never change_

_Just change_

Even when Cooper comes home, he doesn't even ask Blaine how life's been since he waltzed out of it. No, he just walks in telling Mom and Dad about his fancy new acting job that he's so proud of. Blaine just doesn't matter to him, and all we wants to hear from his brother is that he didn't forget Blaine while he was in LA, that he missed him and he wants to get to know him better. But no, that's not what Cooper says because it's probably not true. Blaine apparently has always loved his brother more than his brother has loved him.

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me_

_I never knew that I could be this way_

_I never knew that I could walk away_

After the first night with Cooper and realizing just where he stood with his brother, Blaine began just ignoring him. He answered Cooper's question tersely, not introducing him to Kurt until absolutely necessary. Blaine had completely changed the dynamic of their relationship. He was going to ignore Cooper until Cooper left because he'd been hurt one too many times by the man and he was tired of it.

_These things take time to grow_

_It's been said that time heals wounds_

_But no, I won't be controlled_

_And so the story goes_

The thing is, Blaine's anger and hatred towards his brother was nothing new. It was just that it had been festering under his skin, with every phone call Cooper made to their parents without asking a single question about his little brother, with every unannounced visit he made that Blaine successfully avoided by staying at Dalton and Cooper not batting an eyelash. He was so tired of being under his brother's control.

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me_

_And now I know that I could be this way_

_And now I know that I could walk away_

Now Blaine realizes that this is how it has to be if he doesn't want to feel that way anymore. He's got to be mean, he's got to be rude, he's got to be uncontrollable. Sure these things go against everything Blaine is, but he's done with it.

As the song ended, everyone looked to Cooper for his reaction. Cooper put on the Anderson smile and walked up to Blaine.

"Blaine, your voice has gotten really good. That song wasn't the right genre to go with your voice though. You should stick to Top 40's. Actually, I'd never heard it before, I wonder where you did," Cooper said, patting Blaine's back. Blaine felt the pat, looked at the fellow members with dead eyes, turned on his heels and left. Cooper Anderson had no hold on Blaine anymore.


End file.
